1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a display apparatus having a slim display body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus to display images on a screen.
Generally, the display apparatus includes a display module to form pictures, a cover to cover the outside of the display module, and a stand to support the display module below the display module.
The display module includes a display panel to display pictures and various circuit components to drive the display panel.
In recent years, a design to provide users with an aesthetically pleasing appearance in addition to basic functions has been emphasized according to high-quality improvements of the display apparatus.
Thus, it is preferable that the display apparatus may be constructed to be slim in consideration of space utilization.